yamifandomcom-20200213-history
Ookii Aka Hokoatama
Ooki Aka Hokoatama (大きな赤い果実の頭; Big Red Fruit Head), is a former scientist, who accidentally turned himself into a cherry / human hybrid. History Ooki is a man who used to work as a scientist. His two goals and life are the following: To create a cure for his friends's unknown, but incredibly deadly disease, and to find true love. One his quest for love, Ooki actually stumbles upon Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love herself. Ooki pleads she give unite and bring him together with the thing he yearns for, and will love forever. Aphrodite agrees, but not in the way Ooki was expecting. She "united" him with the thing he currently loved most in the world, not a woman he was planning on loving. So, cherries being Ookii's favorite snack, and a thing he's loved for years: That is the true thing Ooki loves and it united with it forever. Ookii is transformed into a strange human / fruit hybrid with a giant cherry for a head. Before Ooki can explain what he actually meant to Aphrodite, she has already vanished. Ooki becomes even more upset then before, with his new look most likely not going to be so popular with the ladies. Eventually, as time grows on, he conducts experiments on himself, to see if there are any advantages to being a big fruit headed dork. Surprisingly, he actually does find a few advantages: He can do amazing things in his new body (create a cherry scented knock out fume, grow deadly vines out of his body, ect.) Deciding to see this as a good thing, rather than a bad one, Ooki uses his new abilities to fight crime and protect people. Ooki refers to himself as "Cherry Man" when he's playing superhero. He wears his typical lab coat, and checker pattern pants, and a black mask for his eyes (You know, because you'd never know who the guy with the giant cherry head is if he put on a mask....). He starts off as a big of a failure at first, getting beat up by most of the criminals he confronts. As time passes, however, he gets much stronger, and much more in tune with his powers. Eventually being able to take on groups of criminals all by himself. Ooki stills wishes to find a cure for his dying friend, and won't stop until he does! You'll be able to find out all about the adventures of Ooki in an upcoming fan fiction by CookiePirate. Appearance Before the Incident Before the incident, Ooki was a skinny but muscular bodied figure. He had long and wild red hair that always got in his face, and fell all the way to his shoulders. head had a burly, thin black beard, and almost always wore sunglasses or lab goggles. He has light, white skin. His legs are slightly hairy, like the thin beard on his face. After the Incident Ooki's body figure stays practically the same. The main changes being that his skin is now bright red, and his head has transformed to the shape of a cherry. All of his body hair has also turned green. Plus the obvious things, like how he can grow vines out of his body to use as weapons. Techniques Cherry Gas Knock-Out ~ One of Ooki's main techniques used, due to him not being overly fond of fighting at all times. He can spray a sweet scented fume out of the palm of his hands that instantly calms a person with the sweet aroma, and if you spread enough, it will eventually knock a person out (the stronger the will of a fighter, the more gas will be needed to knock him out). It is unknown if this technique has a limit or not, but it's main weakness is the fact that sometimes it spreads too much, and Ooki ends up knocking himself out. Crazy Vines ~ Ooki discovered he has another helpful fighting ability. He can grow vines out of each of his forearms, and use them to beat an opponent. More techniques will be added as the story continues, so staaaay tuned~ Want To See Ooki in Action? No fan fictions with Ooki have been written yet, but CookiePirate will be writing one very soon! Category:Characters Category:CookiePirate